What Our Eyes See
by XxBlackAutumxX
Summary: Demons...evil? Yes. They are in this world but what are they doing? Causing fear, those horror stories you hear on TV and movies? No some of them are...well It's hard to explain...full summary epilog inside...R
1. The begining

What Our Eyes See

Chapter 1

The beginning

Many people think that demons don't exist, that they are just a myth…ignorant fools. Other people believe that demons are real but are evil beings… they are half way right. Most stories are told from human point of view and the demons made as the villains, never the other way around. This story is told by us…the demons the reason why we hate, kill, and posses you humans.

* * *

I woke up to the loud annoying noise of my alarm clock. I looked over at it in a tired-pissed-off look; slowly I reached out with my hand. BOOM! The alarm clock blew up, my hand smoked from the aftermath. It was _me_ who blew it up I was a demon after all.

"Damned clock" I said groggily and looking around the dark room. Getting up I could see my friends Amya and Okami still asleep on the floor. A smirk formed on my face I loved it when I got to wake people up instead of me getting woken up by people, it's a lot less violent.

"YO GET UP!" i yelled kicking my companions they jumped and then sat up.

"Damnit Nanashi, do you have to so rough" Amya said glaring at me and stretching at the same time.

"Yeah..." Okami said getting up to face me. i was about two inches taller than Okami but we could still stare eye-to-eye…sort of. Okami turned and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna get breakfast started" She said

"Hay Amya! It's your turn to wake up the guys." i said.

"Whatever…where's the gong?" Amya responded, she found the gong and headed down the hall to the guy's room. i fallowed her, i loved this it was always funny.

When Amya opened the door to the room a very disturbing sight was in front of us on the floor. All of the guys, Ryo, Kenshin, Ryder, and Suisre were all huddled in a grope hugging each other while they slept.

"Ho-ly Shit." i said covering my mouth so to not burst out laughing.

"Screw the gong" Amya said putting the gong down and grabbing a camera. "_Black mail_."

Okami came up stares to the room she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sight on the floor. Her eye twitched and then Okami started laughing hysterically; i couldn't hold in my laughter any more and i started up too and then so did Amya.

our laughing woke up the guys out of their sleep, as soon as the did they looked at one another and just like that they separated with a yelp from each of them. That only made the us laugh harder...What a nice morning.

After the whole hugging thing that morning the guys stayed well away from each other. Other than that this morning was just ordinary to us. That was in till the phone rang…

"Hello?" i said answering the phone, then holding away from my cat like ear. An annoyed look came upon my face.

"Yes, yes I know…..aw Shut-up will ya' I'm tired" i held the phone away again. The rest of the grope look at me…confused.

"Okay fine we'll come today…I know I know _sheesh_, don't have a cow!" i hung up and rubbed my temples.

"That was the school, we have been absent to long…meaning we have to go to school today." i said grabbing my bacon and taking a bite. Ah…bacon I love the juicy taste it took away the annoying school district that threatened us with child services, even though we were all about 300 years old.

Everyone groaned, and then the strangest thing happened. A hobo walked into our living room then into the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out our orange juice and then walked out.

"W-was that a hobo?" Suisre said looking around confused. His wings got in the way of his nerves twitching so he stopped. Okami got up and looked out the window that viewed the back yard. A low growl started in her thought.

"RYDER!" Okami yelled, he twitched in worry then came over to her.

"Y-yes" he said looking at the enraged wolf demon.

"What did I tell you to do yesterday?" Okami growled

"To stop lighting the couch on fire."

"N- Well yeah…but what ells?"

"I don't remember"

"_To get rid of that cardboard box, dumbass_."

"O-oh yeah…you said that 'cause it…would attract hobos…Aw shit." Ryder braced him self for whatever pain Okami was going to inflict on him.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new house sitter" Okami said walking over to her breakfast leaving Ryder stunned where he stood.

* * *

Yup I made this 1st person...it was a lot easyer to write...R&R please 


	2. School

Chapter 2

School

After breakfast we all went into the garage, which to a human family meant that we were all gonna ride off to school looking like we did.

Me, a snow leopard demon with icy blue eyes, silver hair with black spots, cat-like ears, a long bushy tail that had one red/surrounded by black ring around the end, red tear drops coming down to my cheek and two red dots beside them, and other spots on other places on my body. Amya, a dog demon with blood red eyes, blond hair, pointed ears, a crescent moon on her forehead, and green lines coming from her cheeks bone to under her eyes. Okami, a wolf demon with dark eyes, wolf-like ears and a large wolf tail.

Ryo, the fox demon, with his golden eyes, reddish hair, large fox-like ears, and foxtail. Ryder, the dragon with his purple eyes, and pointed ears, he really didn't have much to show what he was but you'd know when he'd sneeze or drool or any other bodily function, and if you were blind to that you'll always know when he actually looked like a dragon, all scaly and winged and well yeah, you get it.

Suisre, the bird demon with his yellow/orange eyes, white short braided hair, pointed ears, and large dark wings. Kenshin, the other wolf demon, with his dark eyes, long black hair, and black wolf-like ears, he and Okami were once part of the same a pack but they weren't like siblings or anything. We all had fangs and claws and our eyes were slits, but hey we were all demons, except for Ryder he was of cores a dragon.

Anyway as I was saying we were in the garage, what were we doing in there? Changing into our human forms of cores! You wouldn't think that we'd go out as our demonic selves' right? As we stepped into the ring that was drawn on the floor, I watched all my physical looks as a demon disappeared and the same with us all, the only things that were the same was our fangs and eyes, and our hair, except for mine, now it was a dirty blond color.

"Great just great, we're 300 year old demons and dragon" Kenshin said as he looked over at Ryder, and we still have to go to school. We were all annoyed by the school thing but if out secret was blown they would be after us, the vary people who killed one of our own, a tiger demon, my best friend in the third grade, Melissa.

* * *

We approached the school building, I hate this place sooooooooo much, full of every annoying thing…that annoys me. Ryo looked disgusted as two girls walked by and started to giggle…we all did. Me, Amya, and Okami all went to the same class in the morning so we went together…duh. It was not an eventful day…you had the occasional prep who would stop by drool at the guys then run off scared by the death glares they'd give them in return…the occasional jock who try to use the bad pick-up lines to me, Amya, and Okami and once again get scared off by our own death glares. Yeah life was weird like that.

* * *

Now here's the worst part of the day…lunch. We are so used to eating human flesh and stuff like that, that human food will make us sick……and there was the part that the food growls, that's right growls. I had a live burger in front of me…YUCK!

I was poking it when Ryo came up behind me and just kind of stared at it. I raised an eyebrow, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a prep…I think her name was Jessie…I don't know and I don't care. Now Ryo had the growling burger in his hand, we all watched in horror and Ryo…..ate the burger, yeah he ate it.

* * *

EEEEEEWWWWW evil burger...you might not know but strangely this is where you have to start paying atention to this story...keep an eye on Jessie...and R&R


End file.
